Some electronic systems include multiple power supplies controlled by an integrated circuit. The supervisory circuit performs functions related to sequencing the power supplies for powering up or down and monitoring the power supplies. As the number of power supplies used on electronic systems such as servers or network communication boards continues to increase, it becomes a challenge to provide a cohesive power supply sequencing scheme to an electronic system overall.